


Winners always write History

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Forced Marriage, King John, King Michael, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Prince Lucifer, Prince Sam, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Propheties said Lucifer would be the end of the royalty so King Michael sent him away under false promises of peace between kingdoms. King John, who had no daughter, forced his second son to marry the foreign prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winners always write History

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language. I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.
> 
> It’s a crackfic. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Read at your own peril.

This was the most ridiculous thing Sam ever heard. How could this be even possible ? And the true question was: how his father could even think about saying yes to this offer ? Sure the nearby kingdom was the most powerful kingdom and the richest. They were lucky if they could form an alliance with them and avoid further conflicts, not to speak of the growing threats of war between them, but this was clearly doomed to fail.

King Michael recently succeeded King Chuck at the head of the kingdom, and he was a very strong believer of the ancient religion who predicted his brother Lucifer would be the end of the royalty. That’s was the real reason he sent him away to Sam’s kingdom, under false circumstances to forge new alliances. And in intention to assure a long term peace, Sam’s father accepted it. A wedding between two princes because of the lack of princesses. It was not fair, Sam thought. Not fair to be sacrificed for the kingdom’s peace, marrying a man, when his big brother would inherit the crown, the honors and a decent wedding with a lady.

But Sam was different. Sam was the second son. The second behind a very healthy, strong and loved heir for the throne. Sam was not needed like Dean was. Sam was meant to serve for peace treaties like a daughter could have been.

Lucifer had the reputation of being an awesome warrior, he was feared by all the kingdoms around. He was proud, fearless, fierce and crual. He had partisans, enough to be a threat for the safety of his brother’s kingdom. So Michael put him away. First he assigned him on the head of armies far away, fighting endless wars. But Lucifer gained so much popularity amongst soldiers that his brother feared him to become too dangerous. He tried to keep him near him in his castle but incidents happened. Of course none of them could be attributed to Lucifer, but gossips where strong.

Of course the wedding was a disaster. Lucifer showed up in mourning clothes. Sam didn’t blame him. He felt so ridiculous to be part of this masquerade, this parody of union. Rumors said that it was the only clothes Lucifer agreed to wear, and if his servants refused to put this on him he would have showed totally naked. Some gossips said Lucifer looked good in them and shall be used to it. Sam didn’t particularly appreciate this rumors, he certainly had to be careful in the future days, maybe reinforce his protection.

When they were placed in the center of the attention, just in front of the three officiants, Lucifer took a look at Sam for the first time. He let his gaze lingered on him from head to toe.

“Oh you sure look good my dear future wife.” He said in a mocked tone.

Sam wasn’t glad to be here either, he wanted all of this to be over as soon as possible. When the officiants began their speech, so did Lucifer. For each parole they pronounced, Lucifer spoke volume to cover their voices. He repeated a litany of "I shall never accept this shameless parody of what should be an holy work of God. This union is a monstrosity and I shall never accept this. I don’t acknowledge the priests who clearly work for the Demon. This union has no value…”

The ceremony required them to be on their knees. Sam bowed down but Lucifer refused. Guards had to force him and maintained him steady. Lucifer was beaten to make him stay quiet. Sam was truly shocked and refused to be part of this anymore. He stood up and turned his back to the priests, ready to leave. Two guards grabbed him and forced him to his knees near Lucifer as well. Sam took a betrayed look to this father, but King John didn’t flinched, his jaws clenched and his regard darkened.

As the officiants sacred their union, Sam stopped to fight his guards. He closed his eyes in surrender. Lucifer yelled and growled like an animal. Sam heard him scream to the priests.

“I curse you. May you die in blood and pain for what you do to me.” Lucifer spited to the officiant’s face, earning himself a kick in the head by one of the guards. “Dead before the next moon.”

And they were. Sam didn’t pity them.

Not long after that, Sam was abducted in his bedroom at the castle. A group of men tried to kill him and would have achieved it if Lucifer didn’t arrived at the right moment to go to bed and helped him fight back. He ripped their throats open.

\- "What is that ?" Asked Sam panicked.  
\- "My knife." Lucifer simply answered.  
\- "Why do you have a knife under your pillow ?  
\- Because of night’s slaughters." Lucifer answered blatantly. "You don’t have one ?  
\- Of course not ! Do you realise how dangerous it is ?"

Lucifer looked at him blankly for a minute, then shrugged.

\- "Don’t tell me you never had to protect yourself in the middle of the night.  
\- Protect me from what exactly ? Apart from having my throat cut opened by you, I don’t see what’s can attack me in my bedroom.  
\- Them maybe ?" Lucifer pointed to the dead men on the ground.  
\- "That’s why we have guards on the corridor." Sam answered.  
\- "And you trust them ?" Lucifer simply asked. "Because they haven’t move when you were attacked tonight."

Sam’s voice broke when he understand that Lucifer was right. The guards hadn’t help him. Lucifer studied Sam for a minute. He took the knife and gave it to him.

\- "I think you don’t know how popular you are amongst your people, Sam.  
\- What are you talking about ?" Sam asked.  
\- "There are many people thinking that you would be a better ruler than your father or your brother. You have many partisans, Sam. The attack didn’t targeted me, but you. Maybe you should wonder why and who commanded it."

Sam never thought he had people believing in him to be king. The idea never crossed his mind before. Lucifer showed him, he made him meet them. Lucifer thought Sam could help him gain his kingdom back. Michael’s Kingdom. At first, Sam disagreed. But step by step, he started to see how his own people were poorly treated. How the kingdom could be better ruled if his father and brother agreed time to time to listen to him instead of keeping him always away of the kingdom’s affairs. People started to ask Sam for his help and Sam finally came to Lucifer’s vision of the world. A better world the two of them could build.

They raised an army. More men than Sam ever thought followed them. Lucifer surely was popular among soldiers. They marched against king Michael’s and king John’s armies. They stood up against the two armies at once, winning battles until Lucifer was killed on the battlefield. Sam didn’t thought men would follow him alone. His soldiers waited for his orders. Sam, felt alone without Lucifer and lost faith in their cause. Deprived from a true leader, people lost their faith in it too.

Lucifer’s corpse was taken to King Michael by soldiers. Sam asked for his husband rests. He wanted to bury him properly. King Michael refused, displaying his dead brother in front of his own castle to show people the fate of the traitors.

Sam saw red. He didn’t accept the affront. He refused to bow down again. He took his sword and declared war to Michael all alone. To his surprise, people followed him. There were no more motive, no will to change the world, no plan for the future. Just revenge and blood. Sam plunged a knife in king Michael’s heart. The knife Lucifer gave him one day. Sam was killed in the crown room but that didn’t mattered. Nobody would mourn a traitor. His family had rejected him long ago.

King Michael didn’t have an heir when he died and the people of his kingdom refused to let the flame, Sam and Lucifer lighted up, fade. They pursued the fight, turned it into a revolution that took over the kingdom and the nearest lands. King John was destitute too.

Many years later, the war finally ended. The winners re-wrote history like always. They turned it into the tale of the two princes in love against all odds who were kept apart of seeing each other and who took upon kingdoms and delivered people of unworthy and ruthless kings to be together. They gave them a beautiful monument to celebrate their love and their sacrifice that brought freedom to people. The graves were empty because nobody knew where Lucifer’s and Sam’s bodies were, long lost somewhere in History. Empty graves for those who never were really lovers.


End file.
